tv_stars_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Attention Whore
Attention Whore is a contestant on TV Stars Broadway and TV Stars Road Trip. In TV Stars Broadway, she was best known for craving the attention of her fans, despite being slightly inactive throughout the game. Attention Whore was voted in first place by America to compete in TV Stars Road Trip. This go around, she was most notable for her over-the-top personality but slight inactivity once more, resulting in her early elimination. Attention Whore was a candidate for TV Stars Superstar Showdown, but ultimately did not make the final cut. TV Stars: Broadway In TV Stars Broadway, Attention Whore was a minor presence who fell victim to the #BlindsideAshleeAntagonistAlliance alliance, which was meant to get rid of Ashlee in place of Attention Whore. However, because of Ashlee's many VIP wins, the alliance was forced to go for her instead. In TRAINER DID U MENTION ICE CREAM, Attention Whore began the game by jiggling her boobs for America in hopes for attention and publicity. Cassandra noted that she was not surprised at all for her to be jiggling her boobs for everyone to see. She asked to join Korra in meditation, thinking it was yoga, only to be shooed. She later commented that the game was fun to please America some more. When the MVP vote was held, she became angry when she did not win, but did not want to insult America, so she continued to jiggle her boobs. In You want to play pattycake?, She barged into Tina's confessional, expressing that she was "such a character" for barging into people's confessionals and being obnoxious. She then noted that America should love her instead of Tina because Tina was being annoying and grabbing everyone's butts. As it turned out, America actually loved her more than Attention Whore. In I'M SUCH A VICTIM, Attention Whore made reference to an online comic but asking the Celebrities to name the house for her sister who "has cancer". She went silent after the house merged together all of the name suggestions into one. She then went into isolation and begged America to give her MVP when the time came. In THE PAPARAZZI HAS STRUCK AGAIN, Attention Whore invented a new game called the "Look At Me" game, where everyone had to look at her. Nobody played it with her except for the camera men. She then stated that she should have her own television show. In The Legend of Total Drama Island, Attention Whore remained mostly silent. When the time came for elimination, she declared that everyone should play in her new game -- the "Pay Attention to Me" game, where everyone had to pay attention to her. Nobody played. In Is this what the season has come to?, Attention Whore made a new game called the "Remember My Lines" game, where everyone needed to remember something Attention Whore had said in the previous episodes. Nobody played. She then revealed that she escaped the house to meet her "adoring" fans. She remained in the competition after finally sending in the last vote of the night. In I'LL DEFINITELY GET AMERICA'S SUPPORT NOW, Attention Whore begged America to give her the final MVP. When it was revealed that she did not get it and that America would no longer support the game, she had a revelation -- what was she supposed to be without America? It was later that episode that she was voted out after being given the "Puzzle" punishment by Pokemon Trainer, which called for her to complete a puzzle to gain her ability to vote back. After failing, she was voted out with the only two votes in the round. In Broadway Finale, Attention Whore revealed she would vote for the person who complimented her the best. She ended up voting for Pokemon Trainer. Voting History In episode one, I'm a Master Manipulator, Attention Whore flamboyantly welcomed herself back to the series, stating that she was the biggest player the game had ever seen. She immediately was recognized by Ashlee Williams, and the two formed a small Broadway alliance. This sparked favor from America, as Attention Whore was given MVP status for the week. She believed it to be a natural victory, as she was voted into the season in first place. Attention joined up with the other Favorites in an overwhelming alliance to eliminate the Fans. The first target was Poppy, which succeeded. Hoe of the Year, episode two, had Attention spend her time talking to the cameras obnoxiously, trying to promote her singing career. At elimination, Attention continued to side with the Favorites and voted out Cupcakke. In episode three, Play My Own Game, Attention Whore continued her flamboyant approach to the game. She made outrageous comments about the players in the game and boasted herself to be the biggest TV Stars fan in the universe. Once again, Attention sided with the Favorites and voted for Michelle, resulting in a third successful elimination. Episode four, Breaking the Favorites Apart, had Attention become paranoid about the Favorites alliance. After the Fans decided that it was time to step up their game and defeat the Favorites, they made themselves all immune, and Attention Whore found herself at the bottom of the Favorites totem pole. Attention had an outburst after being informed that she was the target, and she and Marina briefly teamed up to eliminate Kid Detective. After it failed, they decided to go against Ashlee instead. However, due to Baylor's strong hold over the Favorites, she solidified her allies' votes against Attention Whore, causing her to be eliminated. Attention Whore stormed out of the game angrily, seeing as how America wanted her to play the game as they had voted her in in first place. She entered the TV Stars Revival Competition secretly, and she became excited to learn that she had an opportunity to rejoin the game. However, in the duel against Michelle, Attention Whore lost and was eliminated third overall. Her only lasting comment was that she wished she had made the jury.